The Troublesome Tale of Aslo Finn
by DeepCrimson91
Summary: This is the evolution of Aslo Finn, from boy to man and beyond. Read The Story of Sarelle and its sequel to better understand although it's not essential
1. A Poetic Beginning

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Aslo Finn,

A missing Twin,

Destined to fight the thirst within.

Fang over fist,

Adds names to the list,

Those forgotten, and those who are missed.

Eyes full of dark, stained with si,n

A Journey to find the man within,

Troublesome be the tale of Aslo Finn.


	2. The Quiet Life

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**1511, In a village nestled in the country now know as the Czech republic.**

Rain fell warm and fat against my back, releasing the smell of summer into the air as it captured the scents of the mountains around. Luscious grass rolled endlessly in front of me, curving around the small lake we used for water.

I rose out of the deep muddy pit I'd been digging, letting the water wash away the grime from my hands.

We would have to wait until tomorrow, when the rain had had its fun and cleansed the mountains of the late summers debris. Only tomorrow could this hole fulfil its purpose and give some peace to us and ours. We needed such a thing, some way to halt the dread that had wracked our summer nights.

As the rain clouds made the air grow heavy and dark I trudged the well worn path from the graveyard to the little wooden home my family and I called our own. We were the only few that could stand to have death as our neighbour, but such comfort with the dead had ran in our family for generations.

"_táta,_" I whispered into the quiet house, searching for my father's reply. The hush that used to only exist in winter had held its ground since the Upír descended from the hills.

"Aslo," he answered from the room beyond the entrance, the crackle of the fire almost drowning out his voice.

I walked my muddied bare feet across the cold earth floor towards him, settling on my knees between his seated form and the fire.

"I trust everything is ready," he said without meeting my gaze.

"I dug it deep, like you asked, _tata_, no demon will arise once the body is set inside." It was strange to think so numbly about the situation, but silence hadn't just descended upon our voices. It quietened our emotions, our aching hearts so no pain or fear could lead evil to us.

"You have done well, and soon Lohan and my Mina will return and we shall lock our doors to all who harm us." His grey eyes fixed on the flickering flames behind me with determination. The _Upir _had desecrated so many homes here, slaughtered the select few and instilled fear in all, but never had they touched our home. Never had they touched the dwellings of death's servants. Father trusted in the honour bestowed upon our family and his father's family, and his father's father's family. Each had been blessed with boys and each had acted as death's mortal hands. We dug the graves, protected those who had died against spirits which set to harm them, we put lost souls to rest. But the _Upir _were set to be a great test, because they didn't work with death, they forced it on those who were not due their time.

A short while later the door creaked open and revealed two very wet figures set against the thundering rain outside.

As the hoods fell back I rose smiling at the sight of my brother and mother.

"Hell's set to flood us at the way that sky's crying," Mother said as she shrugged out of her cloak and bustled about laying herbs out on the round table which served as our place to eat. As always she would twine them together and hang them out over our door to dry in the sun and ward off the evil in the world.

I bustled past my mother as she set about her work and went to huddle with my brother.

"Do you have it?" I asked eagerly looking into eyes just as blue as mine.

"I said I would get it, didn't I?" Lohan grinned as he produced the willow charcoal from his pocket and unfurled the cloth that kept it whole.

I took it swiftly, casting a wary glance behind me to make sure my father was still occupied with watching the fire flicker. He didn't approve of my more creative tendencies. I was a boy built for dirt and digging and responsibility not using nimble fingers to draw the objects of this world. Only Lohan understood. We may have looked like the same person but we were like a coin each representing a different face. Lohan was meant for the work we Finn's were destined to do. I wasn't. I was born to draw beautiful things, things such as Anaka.

**1511, two months later.**

My breathing was rushed as I ran the small clearing on the other side of the lake back to my home. I didn't know my body could feel this way, as light as if it were made to fly. I was sure, if I were to take a leap into the midnight sky above me, I would take flight. Perhaps if that were true I would be able to take Anaka with me, away from here and our parents who wish to keep us a part.

I took a deep breath as I neared the low, stone house I called home. All the nervousness and doubt I had felt over the past week was gone. I had asked her and she had accepted. We were betrothed now and soon we would be together forever. Damn what father says. Damn the traditions and blood ties. They could never make me marry another now Anaka wore my family's emblem around her neck. She was mine, and I would never want for another.

I slowed as I neared the graveyard. Everyone always did out of respect to the dead, but I had another reason on this night. Lohan had offered to take my place on watch that night. It was something we had always done when someone had recently died. Father said it was to ease the soul's passing.

I spotted Lohan's auburn hair over the top of one of the older gravestones. His body was slumped against the arched stone, his limbs thrown out from his body.

My pace quickened and now my heart was flying, not from elation but from dread. What if the Upir had come and taken him for his own? If he had died because of my choice to meet with Anaka then I would never forgive myself.

I crept up to his body, my eyes flitting frantically around the area. Each stone glowed as the moon hit their stone, some as pale as the moon itself while others had blackened with age. Either way all looked eerie against the dead ground they sat upon.

"Lohan," I whispered as I crouched in front of him. His head lolled against his shoulder and his mouth fell slack.

"Brother?" I brushed the collar of his tunic away. My eyes widened and my throat ran dry at the sight of two red trails marring his pale skin.

"No, Lohan, Brother mine," I whispered, my voice heavy with regrets. I tried to fight back the tears and think of what to tell mother and father. They would be distraught.

I placed my hand on his chest and with surprise felt a heavy thumping beneath my palm.

Lohan's chest started to shake as he chuckled. His chuckles soon turned to roaring laughter and I felt my embarrassment rise.

"How did you? The blood?" I asked as he leant against the tombstone, grinning up at me.

"Blood berry from the winter tree." As he spoke he wiped the marks from his neck and opened his left hand to reveal the crushed red fruit.

"You have a strange way with fun, Lohan." I sulked as he slung an arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the house.

"Did you truly believe the Upir had taken me? We're death's servants, Aslo. The Upir shall not touch us. Especially on such a pure night." He looked up at the bright moon above us and the cloudless sky. I knew our ancestors thought such a clear night cast safety on our people, protecting us from the Upir, but I could not believe that the moon could reach every shadow in our village. It was the shadows that held the danger.

"So, my dear, cowardly brother—" he teased with a sly glance "—tell me, what of Anaka?"

"A true man never tells such secrets," I countered.

"A true man? You think yourself a true man?" he sparred with a grin.

"More of a man than you." I brought the small lock of hair from my pocket and twirled it in front of my brother. His eye's widened as brotherly pride took over his features.

"Anaka gave herself to you?"

We were nearly home so I lowered my voice to the lowest whisper. "I think I have been forever altered. She has made me a man."


	3. Blood Brothers

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**1511, Two weeks later, a forest to the west.**

The forest was still around us as we stepped quietly through the undergrowth. Mist rolled around our ankles as the mountain's coldness mixed with the heat of the summer air. It was all too quiet, all too frozen.

"Lohan, this doesn't feel right. We should turn back," I whispered as he traipsed ahead with his spear in his hand and a strong assured posture.

"I know these woods like the back of my hand, Aslo, there's nothing here to fear. We're the hunter's not the hunted." He chuckled as he scanned the horizon through the tree trunks.

A breeze blew through and I clenched my teeth against the way it whispered and whistled, raising the hairs on my neck. My grip tightened on my bow while my other hand itched towards my arrows.

As I glanced at my hip to count how many red feathers poked from my arrow bag, I noticed small rainbows dancing around my feet. Like when it rains and the sun shines through, only these were like light shooting down from the sky.

I turned my head up and froze with horror as it stared down at me, its head tilting and a hungry smile growing on his pale glittering face.

"Lo..." I started but was choked when the creature fell from the tree branch and clasped its icy grasp around my neck.

"Should we invite brother thine to this gathering, or slip off quietly. Just you and me, a party of two for tea." I stood with wide eyes as it hissed in my ear, its cool breath making goosebumps appear on my skin.

"Leave him." I managed to croak out through my restricted throat only to hear a chuckle reply.

"How heroic. You love him clearly, to give your life for his. You're foolish." With that he moved, fast and silent until he caught Lohan's arm and wrenched him towards us.

To anyone who merely passed us we would look like three friends, standing talking, his arms resting with admiration. Now he was out of the sun he was just a man, no sparkling wonder. Except for those eyes, those ruby red, horrific eyes.

Lohan started as he looked at the new arrangement he found himself in. His widened eyes met mine and I pleaded with him to be silent, but silence never was his forte.

"_Upir." _He spat as he pointed his spear at the creature. No sooner had it touched the creatures chest then it lay in splinters at our feet. I hadn't even felt the being's hands remove me from its painful grip.

"You've heard of me, so glad introductions aren't required. So many ponder my existence, some even call me a God. It's humorous really. What God would do this." The creature squeezed and Lohan called out in pain as his arm snapped. I felt it as if it were my own pain.

"Leave him, please, let him go. Take me instead." I begged as the creature snapped his red eyes on me, a cruel smirk lifting his lips.

"Brotherly love. It makes you weak. I had a brother once. He was the first I tasted once I rose to this new realm." He spoke like he had received a great gift, a blessing. I wondered if his strength was in fact a gift from one of the God's, for in this moment I would give anything for such power.

"I wonder, would your brother give his life for you also?" the creature sneered as it studied my twin brother.

He got no response as Lohan sucked in erratic breaths trying to fight the pain. In a swift move I felt the Upir leave my side and move effortlessly to my brother's side, whispering in his ear, repeating the same question he had failed to receive an answer for.

My fear rose when I saw my brothers head nod slowly, the waves on his head moving with the action. How would the creature respond to our bond? Would it see it as weakness? Would it free us? Had this been a test?

"Who could imagine two brothers so alike in stature yet so different." The monster cooed. The dark hair upon its head shone in the sun, a deep inky tone to the thick curls.

My throat tightened as its gaze settled on me, the bold features enhancing its powerful aura. We were doomed. Father would lose both sons, our line would be at its end.

"One so strong, another so weak." It hissed as it looked between my brother and I.

"Please don't harm us. We'll never speak of this. You will not be hunted. You can go free from here." I pleaded. Lohan had finally conquered his pain and risen to his full height, a hard look in his eyes.

"Dear boy, I have no need for both of you. Your brother knows that." I looked to Lohan, confusion taking hold.

"I will be the making of you, dear boy. I will make you strong, strip weakness from your bones." As the Upir spoke it took slow steps towards me, like a hunter stalking his prey.

"Lohan, I don't understand."

"He didn't choose you as you chose him. He is strong." The creature hissed in my ear and I felt my body grow cold. I barely felt the creature grip my arm.

"Our bargain is done, boy, I suggest you leave before I change my mind." The Upir didn't look at my brother as he spoke to him, but I did. I saw the relief flash across his face. I wondered when the tears would fall. Would they come when he turned his back on me? When he walked through the forest alone? When he heard my cries? Or would they hold their flurry until he told his lies to my parents? Would they fall at all?

"How could you do this?" I asked, my voice steady and stronger than I had ever thought it could be.

"It's in his nature, dear boy. He is human. He is selfish and scared. His time is short so he fears the day it will run out. The fear of death will do many things to a man." The monster cooed and I could feel part of me agree with his words. For all the hate I had for the creature I had to thank it for opening my eyes to the truth. The ties I had thought held brothers together, kept them strong and brave, were a lie. Lohan and I were not of one mind. We were two beings, our fates in our own hands not each others. He would not lose any part of him when I die. His heart will not suffer a break, his body will still work just the same as it always had. I was wrong to think my death would having any effect on him at all.

I felt my fists clench as I watched my brother the first of many steps away from me. I felt my anger boil as those tentative steps became sure thundering leaps through the forest, no backward glance to be seen.

"I will make you strong, dear boy, and I will show you the joys of revenge."

"My name is Aslo Finn."

"It will be my pleasure to know you, Aslo Finn, death's servant."


End file.
